No Evil
by Shadow Shi13
Summary: Vincent and Cloud run into Sephiroth while in the forests of Mideel, but that's not the half of it. When a couple of spells go wrong... Vincent, Cloud, and Sephiroth end up like a trio of monkey's who see no evil, hear no evil, and speak no evil.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

I have, like, fifty other fics going that I still need to update but I was listening to Burn in Hell by Dimmu Borgir and there's this part that goes: _hear no evil, don't you see no evil, don't you lay no evil down on me. Speak no evil, don't you think no evil, don't you play with evil, 'cause I'm free._

So I started thinking about the see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil thing with the monkeys... and that gave me this fic. So... yeah. Here you go.

* * *

Sephiroth glared.

Cloud and Vincent glared right back.

They had been staring at each other for quite some time now. Sephiroth had been cursing his luck while Cloud had tried not to show his surprise.

Vincent, of course, had just stood there.

After a few more seconds, Cloud finally decided to break the silence, You're supposed to be dead.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, Wow, aren't you a master of stating the obvious.Shut up! I don't know why you're still alive, but in a minute I'm not be worried about that. Vincent and I are going to finish you off right now!" He grabbed the hilt of his sword while Vincent took the Death Penalty from it's holster on his back.

Sephiroth smirked and pulled out his infamous masamune, You mean you're going to try.

Vincent shot at him twice and Sephiroth almost brought up his sword but saw Cloud running towards him out of the corner of his eye. Realizing Vincent was only a distraction, he spun around to meet Cloud's attack, wincing as one of the bullets hit his shoulder and the other embadded itself in his leg.

Nice try Strife, but your hair makes you so obvious, Sephiroth said through clenched teeth.

Cloud only grunted in response as he tried to push Sephiroth back.

Sephiroth risked a glance at Vincent and his eyes widened in alarm, he was casting a spell! Sephiroth stepped back, causing Cloud to stumble and fall flat on his face, and cast a fast fire spell at him. Vincent saw the fireball a second too late and the spell hit the rune forming in front of him with enough force to make him slide a few feet back.

Cloud looked up just in time to see the two spell collide and explode. He tried to see what happened to Vincent but a blinding white light covered the area and a deafening boom knocked him off his feet.

--------------------------------

Sephiroth sat up and rubbed his head. He remembered running into Strife and Valentine over by Mideel, fighting, then.... Valentine casting a spell and a huge explosion. Yes... he thought the explosion would destroy his eardrums, it was so loud, but now everything seemed eerily quiet...

He glanced around and spotted Vincent leaning against a tree. He stood up and walked over to him, he seemed unarmed. Good thing too because he couldn't find the masamune.

"Hey Valentine," he said in a loud voice.

Vincent winced and looked up at him, "You don't have to yell..."

"Speak up, I can't hear you." Sephiroth said, again in his unnaturally loud voice.

Vincent blinked. Interesting. He couldn't hear himself either. He tried again, "I said you don't have to yell."

"You know, whatever. I know you're quiet, you don't have to talk, I'll just go find Strife."

Vincent heard a loud groan over to his left and looked to find the source of the sound. Cloud. He stood up and walked over to him, Sephiroth following close behind, and tapped him on the shoulder.

Cloud groaned again and opened his eyes. _Damn. Who turned out the lights?_ He tried squinting but still couldn't see anything. Maybe it was night? If it was, where was the moon?

"Is he up yet?" Said a loud voice behind him.

"...Sephiroth?"

Vincent squat down in front of him and studied Cloud's eyes. They were covered in a white substance. Much like someone who was...

"Blind," He blinked again, why could he not hear himself?

Sephiroth glared, "I can understand Vincent, but now your lips are moving too and I still can't hear you. This is getting ridiculous..."

"What are you talking about?" Cloud got up...

And walked right into a tree.

Vincent arched an eyebrow and Sephiroth laughed.

"Good gods Strife! what the Hell was that?"

Cloud stuck his arms out and stepped away from the tree, "Shut up Sephiroth. Where's Vincent? And why haven't you killed me yet?"

Sephiroth frowned, "Stop it Strife. I've had enough of you, start speaking. I know you can."

"What _are_ you talking about? And why do you keep yelling?"

Vincent watched them silently (like he had a choice) and finally came to a conclusion. Cloud was blind, Sephiroth was deaf, and he was mute. Wonderful.

* * *

Why Sephiroth's talking to his enemies like they're old pals, I don't know. We'll clear that up in the next chapter...

Please review! 


End file.
